twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Knight
A former Knight and an expert sword pony, Fire Knight is a lone, tall stallion that wanders Equestria, helping ponies and Changelings anyway he can. Brief Description Fire Knight (Often reffered to as "Big Horse") is a tall, white unicorn who wanders Equestria, recognisable for both his height and the weapon he carries the stallion is a tough but compassionate pony. He cant say he has many friends, mostly due to living a somewhat solitude life at inns and hotels but to those few friends Fire does have, he's very loyal to, especially changelings. The stallion certainly one to keep most of his past to himself and has been known to keep a journal containing it, one he keeps hidden at all times. Background Fire was born in a fortified city situated north east of Equestria but due to its utter annihilation, he grew up in a village outside Canterbury castle. There he spent his life being mentored by a knight called Salanthior the Scarred, a master swordspony heralding from Fires birth place. From a young age Fire was taught the teachings and techniques akin to their homeland which included their ethics, swordplay and hind-leg fighting. Fire undergone extensive training in this field and was pushed hard by Salanthior, being the tough teacher she was. He did en-role into school life and was often picked on by other ponies for his unusual height and the fact he could stand on his hind legs but soon developed a thick skin to it. Fire Knight's youth is a hazy one but to most he was known to be a former Knight, that served under a battalion connected to Canterbury. He was recognised mostly for his skill to wield a sword with his fore hooves often being nicknamed "a hind-leg fighter" by the army but mostly referred to his ussual title "Big Horse". Its not sure how many conflicts the pony has went through during his time as a knight. It is clear that Fire has fought many types of foe, ranging from dragons to elite cultist groups and has underwent many castle sieges. His reasons for not being a retired knight from the past battalion, isn't completely clear, though he is noted to have been wanted by Canterbury for high treason and taking down numerous high ranking knights. due to this he spent most of his life as a lone adventuring mercenary and bounty hunter, it was in this time he earned the nickname "the Charred Knight" mostly due to fact he wore a full suit of reticulated Armour that was charred black by dragon fire. He wandered Equestria for many years; become evermore skilled and proficient in combat. By the end he was a masterful swordspony, but due to Equestria having changed so much, into a more safe and peacful place to live, he eventually put up the armour until the day comes where he would have to wear it again. He then wandered Equestria; still bearing a greatsword originating from his homeland, though he recognises his armour is vital part for his style of fighting, the stallion still poses a threat without it. Without armour he is more agile, due to the fact of wearing his previous armour for so long. Fire Knight to the present day still wanders Equestria still carrying a greatsword, he's noted to a keep a residence within in Ponyville's inns and hotels and often goes on walk through the Everfree and beyond. He's known to also have ties with the Changelings and though not officially connected to them is incredibly loyal to both them and their queen. Conviction to Changelings Fire's reasoning to why he helps the changelings and sticks with them so strongly is something that even baffles the changelings and most who know it. Though he has mentioned vaguely that during his time as a knight he was ordered to look after a captive changeling under Canterbury's orders and would later go on to free the changeling turning on the Canterbury knights around him to do so. The changeling and Fire did escape and both split ways upon finding the hive. Fire has ever since had a strong undying conviction to the changelings though the stallion will often keep this to himself to avoid himself becoming a target. Strong Emotions Fire like any-pony is just a mortal pony and is made further more hindered by the fact he has no true magical skill; levitation being the only thing he can do. In spite of his odds; against foes far bigger or stronger then him he will fight toughest enimies, if given a strong enough reason too. Its clear that by his exploits Fire's emotions are both his weakness and his strength bolstering his willingness to go on till his body aches of exhaustion, often going to such lengths that it endangers him physically but through all the hardships somehow he always come out in one piece. Around changelings, its quite clear to them that no matter how much he buries his feelings they're able to sense all the caring and loving emotions that Fire feels. Its no surprise that when changelings do feed on him that he's able to have a strong resistance to the after effects of being fed off, further bolstered by his experience being willingly fed off by changelings. In previous cases he has been known have been fed off by 5 changelings all at once, which he was able to for an outstanding period of time before passing out but remarkably was unharmed and was back to full strength after sleeping it off. Ponysona Fire is is very understanding and well humoured pony and likes to mingle with all creatures. He Tends to be sassy from time to time to those he gets close too but can be very serious when it comes to those he cares about are at stake; and giving his all in order to protect them. On the outside Fire may seem like a big scary pony but on the inside is a big softy who feels allot for those around him. Skills * Able the stand on his hind legs whilst able to wield a sword with his hooves for long periods of time * Master swordspony * (when wearing armour) able to take heavy hits that would send a pony unconscious * (Cloak) can sacrifice his armour to become more nimble and light hoofed to go for a more stealthy approach though is vulnerable like this * Sheer will power when his emotions get the better of him * has some experience in first aid after numerous injuries in the past * Survivalist * Endurance Trivia * "Defiance" is considered by ponies as far to big to be wielded by a standard pony and cannot be levitated by any form of magic, due to its alloys * Due to his size he has no difficulty carrying pone or changelings on is back and often offers them to hop on * Fire is considered a very big horse that even a grown pony would consider him a bed * Fire's in possession of two swords one called "Defiance" (his everyday longsword) and "Conviction" a charred greatsword OOC Stuff While I do RP on twitter I also tend to animate MLP shorts on special occasions; posting them on the TL. I also do art and post them too, my youtube Called "Charred Knight" however is the main hub for my main animations. Because of the time i'm given in terms of making time for RP and animation can be difficult sometimes because of both things in IRL and the amount of effort I have to put into the animations I do. Either I thoroughly enjoy RP'ing when I got the the time and the community ^W^ Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns